


Good Boy

by Miss_Lv



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Cheating, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Marathon Sex, Master/Pet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: Percival has always seen the family pet as just that, a pet. Newt was a felidae and while he looked human in many ways, he still wasn't actually a human.So really, this wasn't cheating.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Newt Scamander
Comments: 28
Kudos: 1201





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Gramander Secret Santa for Mamin!!!

It was Constantine who wanted a felidae. 

Percival’s youngest son had seen them in passing before, they all had. While not overly common, they were present in the magical world. Small and demure almost-human creatures kept as loving pets. Constantine had never fixated on them, however, until he went on a playdate with the Weiss family's youngest. The boy had a felidae of his own and after an afternoon of playing with the other boy’s pet, Constantine wanted one. Suspecting it wasn’t something the six-year-old actually wanted, Percival denied him. Felidae were not cheap pets or easy to get, Percival knew in most upper families they were status symbols. 

Percival expected his son to lose interest in a few weeks.

But Constantine asked week after week and then months, determined. 

Then he collected books about them and tried to win Percival over by stating facts of the beasts and how to care for them. Constantine always managed to charm his father, switching tactics and going for what his father liked, his son actively learning. 

“Felidae imprint on the families who raise them and are known to defend them to the death,” the little boy told his father very seriously. 

“Fascinating,” Percival replied lightly. “Eat your dinner,” he added.

“Felidae are considered symbols of great wealth, as they’re rare and thus expensive to own.”

“What would you do with a status symbol?” Percival asked, pointing to his son’s plate meaningfully. Constantine stuffed a piece of broccoli into his mouth, chewing quickly to swallow and speak again. 

“Felidae often hunt unwanted pests in magical homes, such as nifflers.”

It was a bit cute, how much research his son was doing, trying to sell the idea to Percival. He did like that his son wasn’t just whining at him because wanted something. Rather he was trying to prove the merit of having one. 

“We’ll never have a beast in this house,” Evelyn cut in, her tone putting a stop to their son’s chattering. Percival frowned at her across the table and she looked away, displeased. 

They had a large manor, there was more than enough room for a pet. Percival did intend to eventually get one for his son if the boy didn’t lose interest. But he had thought to wait a year or two so Constantine would be old enough to properly care for a pet. 

“Would it really bother you to have a felidae?” He asked his wife later in the evening when their son was off to bed. Percival liked to work in his study for a bit before retiring and Evelyn usually checked in with him before she went herself. 

“I don’t care much for creatures, perhaps a plain dog or cat, but a magical creature just cause messes that are far harder to clean up after. I’ve never had an animal in the house before I’m not overly interested in experiencing it.”

“You wouldn’t be cleaning up after it,” Percival pointed out, they had house-elves for such things. “Constantine truly wants one, it could be a good responsibility for him. We had a few pets growing up.” 

“He’s only six, too young for responsibility Percival.” Has 

“Hardly, he needs to learn, he’s a good child anyway. I think it would serve him well. I intended to purchase one for Christmas for him.” That was a lie but Percival’s mind was already setting up appointments and calls to track one down. For the most part, he and Evelyn agreed on how to raise their children but when they did clash, Percival always felt the petty need to win. 

“Then why bother to ask me?” Evelyn replied sharply and Percival sighed out. Evelyn’s shoulders dropped a moment after. “I’m sorry. If you want to get him a pet then do so.”

“I wanted your opinion, you live here too,” Percival explained and his wife nodded. 

“It’ll probably be fine. We weren't allowed pets in my home, but perhaps I’ll fall in love myself.”

“Perhaps,” Percival agreed, feeling the tension between them fade. 

“You seem wound up,” he noted and his wife sighed out not. 

“Just some annoyances at the museum is all, people with degrees wanting to feel superior to me.” 

“If you want more schooling feel free, you can have whatever you wish that this family can give you.”

“Almost anything,” she noted and Percival shared a bitter smile with her. 

“Almost,” he agreed. 

Felidae, as it turned out, were hard to find. That rumour about them turned out to be true. 

Constantine’s only Christmas wish was to receive one and Percival had already said he intended to find him one to his wife. It was a matter of pride now. 

They were not for sale in America. 

After much digging, Percival found a breeder in England but hers were already sold before they were even born. 

“They’re not a common creature, they don’t breed plentiful numbers you see,” she explained to Percival over a fire call. “I’ve two breeders and both of them are pregnant, if I’m lucky, they’ll have three kittens between them. I don’t intend to breed them for a few years after and even then both will already be bought, people put down payments to hold spots years in advance.”

“And what would happen if you had three kittens but only said you had two? Or even that one of them lost the kitten?”

“I’m not looking to run a fraudulent business, Mr. Graves.” 

“I’ve no doubt of that, but I’ve a son with his heart set on having one. He’s been reading books about them for months and I’ve a large collection of drawings with him and his new friend,” Percival explained. 

The woman was older and Percival saw the tiniest of breaks in her features. He had researched her before calling, a retired grandmother who attended all her grandchildren’s plays. She was the seventh breeder he had attempted to sweet talk to let him take one and the list was getting thin. 

So he pounced at once when he saw a weakness. 

“Both my older boys are in school not and my youngest is terribly lonely, we had just hoped to give him a friend, someone long-lasting that he could bond with.”

Percival watched her give a little nod, sympathetic to his plight. 

“I love my son very dearly, I’m willing to pay to give him that happiness,” he did some quick math. “Perhaps four times the price?”

He ended up paying eight times the bloody price, enough to buy a damn house. 

But come Christmas morning, Constantine was painfully hopeful but trying to be realistic about his expectations. Percival could see his son trying not to anticipate anything but also wishing. He opened his other gifts and was thankful for each one. Taliesin and Hector were back from school and had brought their little brother gifts. Percival and Evelyn had also bought him small things. 

The gifts were handed out and his son was disappointed but accepting. 

Percival had waited because he wanted to see that, to know his son wasn’t some spoiled brat. But instead he inspected his gifts and chatted with his brothers, making himself content. 

A good child. 

Percival got up from the couch and went to fetch the basket, the house-elves all crowded and cooing, watching the new pet. 

Constantine burst into tears when he saw the basket, overwhelmed as Percival put it down to show him the kitten. It was small and newly weaned, but of proper age and ready to imprint. A pale-skinned thing with freckles and golden ears and tail all poofed out. It looked almost like a human babe but it had feline ears and a tail, blinking green-gold eyes up at them all curiously. 

“Merry Christmas, my boy,” Percival told his youngest as Constantine threw himself at Percival and hugged him tightly, muttering grateful ‘thank you dad’ over and over. Taliesin and Hector crowded around with Constantine and met the new pet. Cooing over how utterly cute it was. Even Evelyn wasn’t unmoved with the adorable little beast, smiling sweetly as it yawned. 

For the impulsive nature of the buy, it worked out well thankfully. Constantine took good care of his felidae and never lost interest in the creature. He proudly named him Newt and adored him, he took to being a pet owner well, a responsible boy. Thankfully, it was a mutual love and Newt followed Percival’s son and was always happy to snuggle and play with him. The two spending endless hours in the gardens hunting creatures and chasing frogs. Constantine had always had an interest in magical creatures and Newt seemed just as bad. All manner of beasts being brought home now. 

Newt had a fancy bowl to eat from and would daintily pick food up with careful fingers. He ate when they did, more meats than anything. He was a predator after all. He liked warm cream but disliked overly sugary sweets. Breads he would take only if Constantine gave him and vegetables and fruits as well. But he clearly preferred meat, beef, chicken, fish. So the house-elves would make him up little dishes and he would settle on the floor beside Constatine’s chair and eat quietly. More neatly then Constantine some days. 

The only surprising thing about the little beast was how fast he grew. 

By spring he was the size of Constantine himself and by the next Christmas, he was as tall as Percival’s fourteen-year-old. It was a bit odd, Newt was clearly full-grown but only reaching four and a half feet. But his body was developed like an adult, curvy and matured in a way a child’s wasn’t. He had a startling grace and was capable of moving with shocking speed. Percival could see the hunter in the beast. But for the most part, Newt was content to follow Constantine on his adventures, the two terrorizing the household and the gardens gleefully. Newt would bring back ‘gifts’ mice and nifflers, but they were never dead or even hurt. Instead, they were alive and well and usually ending up inside the house than out of it. Constantine thought it was all very marvellous and wanted to be a magical creature researcher when he grew up, insisting Newt was bringing him specimens. The two were always together in the good and bad, facing the music as a duo. 

The only time Newt was away from the boy was when he came to bother Percival. 

Newt they had learned didn’t like being under blankets, but he also liked being warm. Percival didn’t want an open fire in Constantine’s bedroom either. So in the evening when his son was asleep, Newt would usually slink out of the bedroom and come into Percival’s study across the hall. 

He liked having a fire, a real fire, crackling logs and roaring heat. Percival enjoyed warm feet and saw no reason why not. Newt had caught on and so now, when Percival worked late, the felidae would appear eventually and curl up on the hearth of the fire, purring happily. He had never burned himself and wasn’t dumb enough to actually touch the fire, so Percival just ignored him. 

He got used to the beast, trailing after his son, like a babysitter now. Percival had seen Newt stop Constantine from slipping or falling multiple times. Always attentive and happy to spend his time with the boy. So if the only repayment the beast wanted was a warm fire to nap in front of Percival didn't mind. When he got up to go to bed he would shoo Newt back in with Constatine and watch the felidae go and curl up on the foot of the boy’s bed, always ignoring the pet bed on the floor. 

Even Evelyn admitted she liked Newt more than she had ever expected. She had thought he would be more noisy or messy. Instead, when Constantine was with his tutor the beast would be sent away and usually ended up sitting with Evelyn. The woman lazily petting the felidae’s head while she read, both very content. 

The older boys adored the pet since Newt would look after Constatine for them, always going on adventures with them all and making sure the youngest was safe. If Constantine fell behind or wanted to do back, Newt would always stay with him, letting the older boys have their freedom. 

So, they adjusted their routines to include their pet. 

“Oh, thank you,” Evelyn told Newt as he came to the doorstep with the purse she was about to forget. The felidae smiled shyly and then was back to the living room where Constantine was. 

“It turned out well,” Percival mused as he escorted his wife, a work affair for them both, all done up to look respectable.

“With Newt I mean.”

“Yes it did,” Evelyn admitted and they shared an easy smile. For all the strains between them, in the end, they were friends. 

“Is there anything I should worry about tonight?” Percival asked, peering up at the fancy building they were pulling up to. Another night of wining and dining the people who helped make or break careers. 

Evelyn shook her head. 

“Just the usual whispers.”

The car came to a stop and Percival left first, reaching out a hand to his wife. 

“Ah, well then let us play the role of a happy couple deeply in love.”

“Of course,” she replied and took his hand, tucking into his side as they approached the swanky building, fake loving smiles in place. 

Newt was just over two years old when the trouble started up. 

Percival was the first to really notice it, Newt puffing out unhappily and shifting restlessly by the fire when normally he would be settled and content. 

“What’s wrong with you?”

Newt’s feline ears flicked up and he got up and slinked over to Percival immediately. A low displeased sound left his throat as Newt bumped his head into Percival’s hand. Settling back, he gave the beast a bit of attention, scratching his head. Newt purred deeply, eyes a bit unfocused. Percival noted the sweat on his brow as well, the feline felt fever-hot. 

Swallowing a curse, Percival wrote for a veterinarian the next morning at once. The last thing he needed was the pet falling ill and dying. Constantine would be absolutely devastated. 

“He’s starting up a heat cycle,” the vet explained easily, barely looking at Newt as he laid on the floor of Percival’s study, still looking unhappy. 

“Heat? He’s a male.”

“Felidae don’t work by genders, they have breeding males and this fella is one. He’ll be in heat a few days every month now.”

“Every month,” Percival winced, looking at the felidae. 

“You can try to have him bred or you can put him on suppressants.”

“What will they do?” Percival watched the vet reach out to Newt only to have the beast shy away, looking at him warily. 

“They’ll stop the heats but they impact future breeding and might make him a bit more moody.”

Moody seemed fine at first. 

“Suppressants have been proven to shorten felidae lifespans! They commonly suffer from nausea, headaches, and discharge.” Constantine announced the second Percival brought it up. They were at the dinner table with Newt looking at food with no interest at all. Percival felt the same after his son mentioned discharge, likely without knowing what it even was. 

“Well, we can’t have him in heat every month.”

“Why not?”

Percival didn’t actually have an answer for that and his son jumped the second he saw it. 

“All that happens is Newt gets a fever for a bit. He might want to wander so he has to stay indoors and keep a tracker collar on, which he already has. Most felidae live with heats and it’s barely noticeable.” 

Barely noticeable turned out to be Newt rubbing himself all over Percival’s study furniture and constantly desperate for affection. During the day he became protective of Constantine and stuck close to him. He would sleep during the day more but also want to follow Constantine. They usually ended up in the gardens with Newt napping and Percival’s son reading under the tree.

But once a month the beast would also cling to Percival’s leg in the evening. Rubbing his chin on his calf and sleeping on his foot. If Percival put him in Constantine’s room he would cry, yowling sadly and waking everyone up. He wanted attention all the time and when Constantine was asleep he turned to Percival for it. He would have thought the beast would prefer Evelyn but he always wanted Percival. 

While he wouldn’t admit it outright, he knew he was soft on Newt as well. Giving the beast the affection he sought because he felt a little bad for him. Newt always looking so sad and miserable during his heat, dripping sweat and making sad little pitiful sounds. 

The only reason Percival didn’t put him on suppressants was because he did his own research and his son was right. There were more negative side effects than benefits. Percival had no real plan to breed Newt but he also didn’t want to hurt the beast. The nausea most suffered had caused a great deal of weakness and falling to illness in the species. Newt didn’t eat much during his two or three days of heat but he always sprang back hungry to make up the loss.

Evelyn would take potions for fertility when they wanted to conceive and had suffered the side effects. Percival knew that avoiding medication when one could get by without was the better option. So with a sigh, he dealt with the clingy beast at his knee once a month and focused on how happy his son was that Newt wasn’t being ‘suppressed’ as he liked to call it. 

It might have been fine. Might have turned into nothing but Percival’s life couldn’t flow that smoothly.

During his heat, Newt stayed in the study at night. On a plush bed spelled fireproof and the fire spelled to run the night through. Percival left him there and in the morning he would check on the dozing creature, always pouting terribly. But if Percival let him stay in his room he would pester Percival all night. So he soundproofed the study and left the pet there for the night. 

It was his fourth or fifth heat when Percival woke to a muffled crash. The spell he used to keep Newt’s cries out usually faded an hour after which was when Newt calmed down. Percival liked to hear the whole house and know if trouble was happening. 

Constantine’s bedroom was beside Percival’s own, Evelyn across the hall and the study beside her room. Percival preferred having it close so the kids could visit him before bed and come to him if they woke from nightmares and such. Rubbing his face, he got up to go look, tired and annoyed. Newt wasn’t one to break things though so Percival had better check. None of the house wards had gone off, meaning no one was in the house, there wasn’t a real danger. 

Just in case, he fetched his wand off the nightstand and went. Evelyn was at her door peering down the hall. 

“Newt’s making a ruckus,” she said immediately. 

“Go back to bed, I’ll check on him and Constantine,” Percival yawned and his wife nodded gratefully, going back to her own room. She had to wake up early while Percival had the day off tomorrow. 

Constantine had slept through the noise and was perfectly fine. Newt was running around like a mad beast behind the closed door, thumping and growling. Percival grumbled out as he opened the study door ready to scold the pet. 

The last thing he expected was someone else in the room. 

Percival had his wand out and pointed before he realized it. 

It was another felidae, a larger rougher looking male. It had Newt pinned down and was currently fucking the life out of him. Newt gasping out, desperate ‘uh, uh’ sounds as he looked hazy eyed and clearly loving it. The male above him was glaring at Percival, baring his teeth as he pounded Newt furiously. 

“Get, go on,” Percival snapped and the beast hissed at him, showing off long fangs. Eyes narrowed, Percival flicked his wand and the beast was up in the air, hissing as he was held prone. Newt flopped to the floor, panting for breath as his hips rolled weakly. He gave a sad sound and Percival didn’t doubt he was unhappy to lose the cock inside him. 

There was a window that was wedged open when it had been closed. Percival shoved the other beast out of it and sent him off the property, making the wards repel the annoyance so he couldn’t return again. Percival hadn’t realized there were other felidae in the area or that Newt’s scent would call them. He’d have to rearrange the wards to keep them out. 

“Are you ok there,” Percival asked, kneeling at Newt’s side and looking for any wounds. He had scratches on his wrists and some bruises from being held down but nothing serious. His clothing was damaged but not beyond repair. Percival hesitated a moment before turning Newt over, wanting to check his asshole for any damage. It was pink and very human-looking, a bit red and swollen but otherwise fine. Percival pressed a finger and when seed gushed free he grimaced. He hadn’t wanted Newt bred. The felidae sighed out, pushing back on Percival’s finger and he jerked, pulling his hand free.

“None of that,” he said sternly, a bit startled. “Come on, you’ll have to sleep in my room for the night. Put your clothes back on properly.”

Newt made his unhappy noises, low grumbling sounds as he hitched his pants back up and slinked after Percival. 

Percival had his own fireplace and lit it, not minding the heat as Newt flopped unhappily before it, grumbling. Whenever Newt had taken to being sick Percival had ended up the caretaker in the night. His son refused to sleep if his ‘poor’ pet was left all alone in the study when he was ill. It had only happened twice so Percival last hadn’t minded it. With a wave of his wand he pulled a cushion out of the closet and settled in near the fire without it being a fire hazard, Newt huffed at it. Still very much unhappy. 

“We can’t have what we want,” Percival told the beast lightly, pulling back his blankets to try and go back to sleep. Thankfully it was a weekend and he wasn’t slated to go in to work so he could sleep in a bit to make up for it.

The light cast by the fire wasn’t bright to bother him and Percival settled in. 

A moment later he felt the bed shift. 

“Get off,” he growled, warning Newt without opening his eyes. Constantine would let Newt up on his bed and so when Newt was in a room with one he wanted up. 

The felidae made a pitiful sound and Percival sighed. 

“Absolutely not,” Percival warned. 

Newt yowled out unexpectedly and Percival jolted. 

The feline looked sadly at him and Percival sighed out again. 

“Fine. Just for tonight you menace.”

Percival motioned with his hand on the bed and Newt was up on it in a second, trying to curl up with Percival right away. 

“None of that,” he attempted but Newt was determined tonight and Percival wanted more sleep. He ended up letting the beast curl up to his side, purring contently. He wasn’t used to sleeping with others, the kids had outgrown it mostly and Evelyn had her own room since the beginning. But after a bit of shifting around, Percival managed to get comfortable enough to fall into a light sleep. 

He dreamt of heat and bare skin. His hands caressing over someone and a pang of hunger he hadn’t felt in ages. Not since before his marriage and all that had followed. 

Percival woke slowly, mind muddled with lust. 

He felt a warm pressure on his cock and he rutted forward unthinkingly. 

Newt mewed out as Percival’s hand found his small waist, steadying him so he could rub himself harder. 

Percival cursed when he woke enough to realize what was happening. He jerked away and pushed the felidae from him. 

Newt made a very unhappy sound, rolling on the bed, laying on his stomach and glaring back at Percival. Almost seeming to ask why he had stopped.

At some point, the heat of the fire had made him push the blankets down and they had settled spooned together with Newt’s back and rump pressed to Percival’s front. Newt had also lost his clothing and was casually naked. Percival’s sleeping pants were soaked in the front from the beast rubbing agasint him. A warm sticky coating that clung to the outline of his erection. 

“Merlin’s balls,” Percival cursed, covering his face a moment as shame rolled through him. How had he become this desperate, that he was humping a beast in his sleep?

But Newt did look like a man in the ways that mattered. He was small but developed, with a fit body and a full pump ass. His cock was small but hung hard and dripping, stirring something awake in Percival. As if sensing that hunger, Newt mewed out again and tried to sneak closer slowly. 

It was still late out, not light yet and Percival was achingly hard. He hadn’t felt another body against his in a sexual manner since he married. Evelyn had agreed with him on using magic to deposit his sperm into her. Percival wanted men and Evelyn preferred women, a match made in high society heaven. Despite marrying a woman, Percival took his oaths seriously, as had Evelyn. And so they remained in a pleasant misery together. Both loyal to one another while knowing they would never one another. 

No one would know about this though, and Newt wasn’t even a proper human, this wasn’t cheating. It wasn’t like the beast could tell anyone. 

“Come here,” Percival coaxed in the dark, the faded fire casting a weak light on them as Newt obeyed right away. He snuggled in close, his naked form pressing against Percival’s bare chest. Newt was squirming, rubbing up against him Percival realized. The felidae was scent-marking him, nuzzling and licking at his shoulder happily. His little cock was hard and sliding again Percival’s own erection. His slicked sleeping pants still letting him feel it as the little beastie rutted at him hungrily. It shouldn’t have felt so good, having someone pressed up against him like that. But it did, it felt so damn nice, everywhere Newt touched felt too warm, felt hypersensitive. 

Percival looked down at him and could see how fevered Newt was, sweat-soaked and quivering. A felidae in heat didn’t hurt but it was a highly uncomfortable and unstable time for them. Newt looked near frantic as he pushed against Percival, clinging to him as he meowed softly. 

“So’ok,” Percival soothed him gently, petting Newt’s damp hair as he calmed the poor thing down. Newt was squirming in his arms, flopping down to his back on the bed and then rolling over, scooting his backside into Percival’s lap again. At once he was pushing back and rubbing Percival’s cock against his slick ass. 

“Easy, easy,” Percival muttered putting a hand on Newt’s hip to try and control the rough motions. Newt cried out again, more louder as his tail pushed off to the side so he could seat his ass firmly against Percival’s cock. It was clear he wanted to be fucked and fucked right away. Something about that eagerness working Percival up as well. 

Fumbling to reach for the nightstand behind him, Percival grabbed his wand. A quick silencing charm kept the sounds locked into the room and the door locked itself with wards to warn Percival if anyone came near them. He made sure he could still hear outside in case anything happened, but for now, this moment was for him alone. 

Once that was done, Percival let himself indulge for the first time in almost two decades. He set his wand back on the nightstand and put both hands on the slim but very male body pressed up against him. 

Newt cried out, loud and encouraging, his pretty hips rolling against Percival as he touched the felidae’s bare skin wherever he could. Where ever he wanted. 

Running his hands down Newt’s flat chest and soft belly. Kissing his shoulder and feeling the silky smooth skin. Cupping Newt’s cock and stroking him a few times, watching him whimper and pump into the sensations. Merlin, he looked like a vision, sweat running down pale skin with firelight dancing on it. Percival felt like a fool for never noticing before just how good looking Newt was. 

His lithe thighs felt good under his hands, he was surprisingly muscular for someone so petite. It made sense however, Percival had seen the power and grace of the felidae. He could easily outrun a human and probably outfight one without magic. A beast that those with magic had managed to domesticate. But even then, Newt had always seemed more like something wild staying with them by choice, than anything broken. With the way he brought nifflers home and how he seemed to find ways to slip in and out of the house unnoticed. Coming and going as he pleased, held by his adoration for Percival’s son. 

He felt so good under Percival’s hands and it had been so long since he felt such a simple lust. So long since he had this. Creamy thighs and warm bare skin under his hands. Newt gasping out under inspection, grinding his pretty ass against Percival’s cock more urgently. 

“Needy thing, are you desperate for it?” Percival asked lowly, leaning down to press a kiss into Newt’s damp hair. “Letting some strange beast into our house just to fuck you?”

Newt wasn’t one to just let strangers in, he was wary of anyone new and rather protective. 

“Did you need it that bad?” Percival asked, grinding into Newt’s ass. He could feel his cock, heavy and aching rubbing along the dip of his ass. His sleeping pants were damp with Newt’s slick and the friction felt muted. 

Newt let out a surprised cry, loud when Percival was used to muffled and quiet. Stolen moments with other men in his youth before he took his oaths. Shameful sins he had been told. Percival wished he had known back then what nonsense it was. That he had been able to stand up to his parents and refused to marry a woman. 

But none of that mattered now. 

All he cared about was how good Newt felt against him. Percival had been so used to his own hand that holding someone felt spectacular. 

“Let me see, sweet,” Percival muttered, pressing a hand between them. Newt was trying to push back more, wanting to be fucked, driven by his instincts. For some reason, Percival liked that idea, that he was just a needy beast. 

Still, he pushed a hand between them and up against Newt’s slicked ass. 

“Easy,” he scolded the felidae lightly, trying to get his fingers pressed to Newt’s asshole while Newt refused to keep still. 

“Feisty thing,” Percival grunted and finally just shoved Newt down. He rolled over him, pinning Newt down on his belly with a hand on his back to keep him down. Percival noticed how large his hand was on Newt’s back, he was so slight. Percival had never thought to find it sexual before but now he liked it, liked how much more bigger he was. Even though he knew Newt was probably the more physically dangerous of them. Something about that power play exciting him. Although anything really would probably do it for him in that moment. 

Percival was kneeling over Newt and he shifted down so the felidae’s thighs were pinned to the bed but he had enough room to work. He ran his free hand over that pert ass and Newt’s tail slashed in the air in reaction, an unhappy sound between a meow and growl leaving him. Percival hushed him and pressed his fingers down between those pale cheeks. 

Newt was soaked, slicked by a naturally lubricants his body made to help with breeding. Not truly a male but not a female either, magical creatures always a bit unique. 

He took two of Percival’s fingers, arching his ass up into them with a yowl. Percival tried to ignore the lust making him eager and focus. Newt was notably smaller than him. He took the two fingers well but he was tight, really tight. 

“Easy, good boy,” Percival encouraged him as he adjusted his weight and kept Newt down on the bed as he worked a third finger into him. The felidae was already a mess, wiggling back and mewling out, grabbing at the bed with his hands and trying to get his thighs up from under Percival. This prompted Percival to put more weight on him, leaning down to pin him better, resting is forearm across Newt’s narrow shoulders. 

“Stay, stay still you little menace,” he grumbled as he added a fourth finger and jammed them home. Newt was soaked and steadily producing more slick. Percival could feel it soaking his fingers and could hear it making sloppy sounds as he finger fucked the beast. He felt amazing already, tight hot heat around Percival’s fingers and he wanted his cock in there. 

“Little darling, such a perfect thing,” he muttered, half to himself. Speaking in a low soothing tone he used to calm Newt when he was worked up. It wasn’t doing much, Newt far more fixated on what he was doing with his fingers than his voice. His hips were lifting each time Percival pulled back, trying to keep his finger inside him. The need to be filled and bred leading Newt’s mind now. 

Percival had no idea why the thought turned him on. This little beastie wanting to be fucked and filled. 

He stretched his fingers out a bit, going slow as Newt yowled out, voice loud and unashamed. He wasn’t even trying to be quiet as he cried out and arched his back under Percival’s hold. Trying to fuck himself back on those fingers, wanting anything in him. 

“Calm down, noisy beast,” Percival told him, voice not really scolding as he sat back so he could watch his fingers. The firelight was enough for him to see, Newt’s pink asshole looked mouth-watering. Percival’s gaze couldn’t look away, watching as he opened up to take his fingers. He eased them to the tips and slowly spread them out, watching them force that pink pucker open wide. 

Newt cried out again, trying to wiggle back onto them and Percival fought a fond smile. 

“Desperate aren’t you?” He teased, sitting back and finally tearing his gaze away as he pulled his fingers free and looked around the room. After a quick inspection, he leaned over to reach his wand. Newt squirmed out from under him at once, prowling the bed and trying to get into Percival’s lap again. 

Percival huffed but ignored the demanding felidae as he picked up his wand and focused. He transfigured his empty water glass into what he needed. A nice phallus shape that would help him stretch out the frisky beast butting his head against Percival’s shoulder. Newt managed to get under Percival’s arm and put himself into his lap, nuzzling Percival’s chin as he spread his thighs and settled on Percival’s cock again, rubbing hungrily and purring heavily as they faced one another. 

“Yes, I know what you want,” he told him soothingly. “I’m not going to hurt you though, we need to stretch that tight little hole open a bit more before you can take me,” he explained uselessly since Newt wasn’t remotely listening, nipping at Percival’s chin lightly. 

“Come on then,” Percival lifted Newt up, feeling with his hands behind Newt. He was sitting in his lap facing him and Percival’s fingers found the slick that guided him to that perfect little hole. He picked up the toy with his other.

Percival leaned away when he pushed the toy into Newt, wanting to see his reaction. He could see it the second Newt felt it, the ways his eyes widened a breath before he gave a low amorous moan. He immediately shoved down, trying to take it all at once. Percival grabbed his ass to hold him still as inched the toy back a bit. Newt tried to fight but Percival was able to get him to keep still. 

“Foolish beast, you’re going to hurt yourself,” he grumbled, not letting Newt slam down as he wanted. Newt, of course, ignored him and tried to squirm from his grip. Percival growling at the cheek of the beast trying to defy him. 

“Want it that bad?” He asked, pulling to toy safely from Newt before he grabbed the felidae. Newt barely jerked in reaction as Percival slammed him to the bed, aggressive but not enough to really hurt the beast. He wrestled with Newt, growling at him as Newt mewed at him and struggled. They rolled around on the bed together, a mess of limbs. The felidae wasn’t really trying to escape, rather to line them up to fuck. If Percival rolled onto his back Newt was trying to get onto his stomach and ride him. If he rolled onto his stomach Newt was trying to get between him and the bed. The sheer ridiculousness of it drew a laugh from Percival. Newt looking annoyed but determined, his hair all mused and his tail puffed up to show off his displeasure. 

“Come here then,” he called and Newt went quickly as Percival sat back up on his knees. The felidae positioned himself quickly, on his hands and knees before Percival with his ass up and presented eagerly, his tail to the side so Percival had a good look. 

“So eager, so damn desperate for it,” Percival told him, cupping that gorgeous ass and squeezing with both hands. Newt pushed back into the feeling, giving a high little mewing sound in answer. It felt so damn good, Percival taking a moment to just grope the beast. 

“Look at you, no shame, no care, all you want is a cock in you,” he was talking to himself now, fixating on how frantic Newt was for it. He rubbed his fingers over that hole again and Newt was shoving back at once, trying to get filled up. The sight of that haste and vigour, it made Percival’s cock throb. 

Being gay was something shameful among the pureblood families who worshiped their bloodline and were obsessed with continuing it. Percival’s lovers had to be discreet and hidden away. He’d never had someone so open and eager. 

He’d never known how arousing it would be. 

“Here you go, darling,” he told the felidae sweetly finally lining himself up to give Newt what he wanted so badly. 

Newt yowled out when Percival pushed the head of the toy into him. He held the beast’s waist tightly once more, liking the challenge of controlling him as he pushed the toy in slowly. It seemed like torture to Newt who was moaning and growling out as he shoved back uselessly. But Percival refused to give in, working the toy with care.

He was glad he wasn’t some young thing led by his cock anymore. Percival was enjoying this all, he liked drawing this all out. It felt good beyond his erection, lust was working through him and these games were keeping it going high. The most sexual play he had since he married for certain. He was in no rush to finish this up. He took his time, touching Newt, caressing his body and admiring him. 

Thinking of all the filthy things he could do with him. 

The toy finally sank in the last bit, a rounded bulb at the end still outside so Percival had something to grip.

“You like that?” He teased, pulling the toy back and watching Newt shove back down on it. It went easily and Percival could see his pink rim stretching to take it. It was getting red and puffy, well used, but it was taking it all. Newt was moaning out eagerly, rocking back on it and there were no signs of pain in his movements. Slick was managing to dribble out around the toy and Percival was mesmerized with the lewd sight. 

He wished he knew more about felidae mating, about what Newt could handle during his heat. He would research for next time. Because there would be a next time. Percival already knew that much, something waking up in him with every moan Newt let out. How long had it been since he felt any sort of real sexual gratification he wondered. He used to take potions to calm his desires and he had thought they had all faded out. One night was all it took to prove that theory wrong, however. His body aching to be inside Newt. 

And Newt.

Newt was gorgeous like this. 

Percival had always noticed the felidae was pretty in an idle way. High cheekbones and full lips, a gorgeous face with a gorgeous body to match. Slender and graceful, long limbs despite his diminutive body. His ears came out as feline however and down at the base of his spine he had his tail. Percival had always seen Newt as a beast before anything else. 

Now though. 

It seemed wild how his view could change so quickly. In a mere night he went from seeing Newt as a mere family pet to something highly sexual. Newt seemed to work the picture up even more, moaning out as he rode the toy Percival was holding, slapping himself back onto it with obscenely soaked sounds as he needed at the bedding. He was tearing it up, ruining Percival’s expensive sheets but he couldn’t make himself care at all. Instead he encouraged him, fucking him faster with the toy and watching Newt go wild as he cried out, tail raised high as he very obviously came. Crying out and jerking his hips in little off rhythm motions. Mouth hanging open to suck in air as he gasped out and clamped down on the toy buried in him. 

He expected that to calm Newt down a bit but instead, he kept going without even pausing. Panting for his breath as he worked away, starting to shove back at Percival and picking up that same urgent pace. 

“Poor thing, what do you need?” Percival asked. He really didn’t know anything about felidae sex and heat beyond helping Newt get through it without a partner. All he did know was that Newt would ride it out. He was already in his high period and given twenty-four hours the cycle would pass. He would sleep then for at least ten hours and wake hungry. After a day of recovery, he would be back to his usual trouble-making self. 

Right now however, he was needy and desperate, sobbing out as he fucked himself on the toy Percival was working into him.

“Shh,” Percival soothed gently, running a hand down Newt’s back as he did in quiet moments when he gave him attention. “I’m going to take care of you, don’t worry.”

Newt turned his wide eyes on Percival, as if seeing him for the first time tonight. He gave a pitiful whine again and rocked his hips pleadingly. 

“What do you need sweet?” Percival coaxed as he eased the toy out of the frustrated pet and pushed at his own sleeping pants, shoving them down and off. Newt’s gaze dropped to Percival’s erection and he swore he could see a gleam in the felidae’s eye. 

Newt purred out enticingly, his tail going up high again. Once more he positioned himself in front of Percival, presenting his ass up as he looked back at Percival over his shoulder and gave a throaty sound. 

“Do you know the difference, sweet? Between a hunk of glass and the real thing?”

Percival ran his hand up Newt’s thigh, gathering the slick there and stroking himself with it. Wanting himself good and wet as he pressed into Newt, who was so much smaller than him. He was dripping it by now, long strings of clear slick along his warm skin, droplets handing down Newt’s cock which remained red and needy looking. 

Percival’s other hand pressed at Newt’s hole and he did feel more open, taking three fingers with ease. He was as ready as he would be, and part of Percival knew he was being over-cautious. Felidae were known for furious mating. 

“Come here then,” Percival coaxed him gently, pulling Newt back to him more. Inching him so he was down on his hands and knees before Percival who was kneeling on the bed. 

Pressing his cock head up against Newt’s asshole, Percival noted the felidae ran hot. He felt so bloody hot as Percival rubbed the tip over his little tight hole teasingly. Newt replied with a sudden annoyed yowl that made Percival start a bit before huffing out a laugh. 

“Are you done with games?” He chuckled but obliged the beast. 

Percival pressed himself in, guiding the tip of his cock with his fingers and pushing at Newt’s asshole. It refused to let him in at first, forcing Percival to press harder. 

“Let me in,” he breathed, taking Newt’s waist in hand as he nudged more insistently. Newt was panting now, tail lashing as he pressed himself back as well. Not like before though, he wasn’t just shoving back blindly. He was easing back very slowly. He must be feeling the stretch Percival thought. 

He wanted to cast a charm to help ease any hurts it he didn’t want Newt to hurt himself without knowing it. 

“Nice and slow,” he instructed even though Newt didn’t understand at all. He pet at the felidae’s back. “Good boy.”

He was tight. 

So gloriously tight. 

Percival’s cock was throbbing already as he slid into that perfect heat. A lesser man would have came undone he thought. With Newt trembling so delicately but even then, nudging himself back as well. 

“Good boy, darling thing, such a good boy,” he breathed softly. 

It felt too soon and no soon enough before Percival was in all the way. And then he pulled back carefully, testing Newt’s body with care. Newt himself as beginning to squirm impatiently already. 

“Don’t you dare,” Percival muttered, easing back and forth a few inches, getting a feel for the motion. He ran his thumb along Newt’s rim and the beat was slicked up and fine, taking the large cock with ease. Percival was a bit above average already and with Newt so petite, it looked obscene to be buried in him. His long copper-furred tail added that edge of immortality. 

Percival’s father had once called him filthy for sleeping with men, he wondered what the old man would say now that Percival was buried in a beast. 

Newt was the one to start moving more, no longer content with shallow motions. The felidae lurched forward and slammed himself back, purring heavily as Percival’s cock slid deep into him. 

“Hungry,” he muttered, taking Newt’s hips and obliging him now that he was sure he wasn’t going to hurt the pet. “Needy little monster.”

Percival held onto Newt’s waist as he fucked him, pumping into him with rough motions. Another person might complain of the rough treatment but Newt was howling out for it. Just as noisy as when the other felidae had been fucking him. Just a beast. 

The room was filled with the wet sounds of skin slapping skin and the bed groaning, Newt’s loud moans over it all. Percival pounding into the little pet and watching him struggle to stay up under Percival’s weight slamming into him, pushing him into the bed without let up. 

The sounds Newt was making wasn’t anything a human could make, growling purrs and throaty cries that weren’t remotely human. Percival knew it should be off-putting but it only made him snap his hips harder, forcing them louder out of the beast. 

He felt like he was falling into a sinful new place and was all too happy to dive in. 

Percival could feel sweat running down his back as he rode that tight wonderful heat. Merlin, Newt felt amazing. He had forgotten how good someone else could feel. And more so for it to be Newt, that little doe-eyed pet panting to be used now. Utterly wild in his lust and biological need to be fucked and filled. 

It didn’t take long for Percival’s thrusting to get erratic as lust over road everything else. Gritting his teeth he could feel sweat running down his face as he fucked into Newt with all he had. 

He knew he wouldn’t last long but that didn’t mean they both couldn’t enjoy it. 

He could feel his balls tightening up as pleasure overload everything else. His heart pounding harder as his muscles tightened up. Percival slammed home one last time, burying himself in that tight little ass as he came with a groan. He pushed Newt into the bed, panting in his hair as he unloaded deep inside him. Newt based out as well, mewling and whimpering as his ass tried to arch, pressing up. There was no room between them as Percival came and filled up his pet, feeling Newt shivering. With his last thought, Percival reached around Newt and took hold of his cock, stroking him off. It only took two pumps of his hands before he felt Newt jerk and heat run along his fingers as the felidae came. 

To think he had convinced himself once that his own hand was enough. Those releases felt so faded in comparison to this. Pleasure riding up so damn high Percival couldn’t care about anything else in that second. 

After a moment, his breath rushed out and he slumped forwards, falling on Newt. He turned to his side when the beast under his squirmed and settled them on their sides. His cock came free and Newt gave an unhappy sound. 

“Horny beast,” Percival panted, running a hand through his slicked hair, sweat-soaked at his pushed it off his brow. His other hand was covered in Newt’s seed, white gobs gleaming in the faint firelight. 

Felling filthy and liking it, Percival licked his knuckles, tasting a weak bitterness. 

Newt mewed out, watching him, still looking hungry for more. 

It was almost five in the morning but Percival didn’t have to be up for anything. Evelyn was taking Constantine to a play date with some friends of hers first thing so they’d leave Percival alone all morning. With Newt in heat, Constantine knew he had to leave his pet be. 

Sitting up, Percival took a moment before rising up from the damp bedding and walking across his bedroom naked. Newt made a displeased mew, peering at him but sated enough he didn’t try to follow. He looked like a cat half asleep, speared out on the ripped up bedding all boneless and relaxed for the moment. 

Percival’s private potions cabinet opened up with a quick charm and he picked up what he wanted, peering through his older stores to see if he even had any of what he was looking for. It had been so long since he had worried about lust. He had plenty to prevent it though. But belladonna had other uses and Percival had a small vial of it. With a perk up potion and bit of a few other ingredients, Percival whipped up a quick lust potion. Enough to help him keep up with Newt at least for a few more hours, longer maybe if he took a double dose. 

Percival looked back at the felidae spread out on his bed, peering at him calmly, waiting, as if knowing. 

Percival supposed a double dose was in order. 

“We’re leaving now,” Evelyn called through the bedroom door and Percival paused, getting his breathing even before he answered. 

“Alright, I’ll see you both at dinner,” he replied. 

Once his wife was walking away, Percival made a note to talk with her later, to see what she would think of a pretty felidae female for herself. 

Newt made a soft sound, all fucked out and hazy eyed. But even as used up as he was, he knew Percival had stopped. 

“Sorry boy,” Percival told him as he resumed fucking into his sloppy hole. Newt was on his back on the ruined bed, ripped up and damp with hours of sex. Newt himself was a mess as well, sweating, hair soaked with it. Love bites on his shoulders and neck, faint bruises on his waist and thighs. Seed and slick clinging to his thighs and belly. He looked like someone very well fucked. Percival at the edge of the bed looking down at him, admiring the gorgeous picture presented. He had Newt’s thighs in his hands, holding them up and opened when the felidae grew to tired to do so. 

“Such a good boy,” Percival crooned at him, leaning over Newt so he could kiss him even as he lazily fucked into him. Newt obliged, opening his mouth to let Percival have access. Not knowing what kissing was at all but already knowing to open up. Such a talented pet, this idea of how fast he had learned and all the things he would teach him made Percival groan out, hips rocking as he managed another release, buried deep inside his precious little beast. 

“My good boy,” he muttered. 

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't as fluffy as I wanted it but I still enjoyed it. I'm working on another fic for Patron this week as well as commissioned fics!
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
